


Why Do You Do That?

by ItWasWorthItEveryTime



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasWorthItEveryTime/pseuds/ItWasWorthItEveryTime





	Why Do You Do That?

The feel of ice under her feet, carving through it as she propelled herself faster and faster along, was one of Hilary's favorite feelings in the world. As she looked around the now empty sheet of ice, she took a deep breath in, savoring the moment. 

"Knighter, come on, we're done. Give someone else a go at it."

She turned her head in time to see Duggan with one foot on the ice and a clearly visible smile through her mask. As she watched, Meghan turned her head and walked back towards the locker room. Staring for only a second longer, she turned her attention back to the ice in front of her. 

She saw the zamboni driver open the door and give her a short wave. She grinned back and skated one last lap. The cold air blowing on her face through her mask as she accelerated didn't feel so cold anymore. It was a refreshing temperature after a hard skate. She felt her quads burning as she pushed faster still, wanting to finish the practice on a high note. As she turned the corner, she sprinted back to the door, hard, and stopped right in front of it, shoulders heaving and breath coming fast. She walked off the ice just as the zamboni was pulling on it and turned her body to follow the path she had watched Meghan take moments before. 

As she pushed the door open, the chatter of voices met her ears immediately. She looked around at her teammates, some laughing, others with the look of a serious conversation upon their faces. She walked over to her stall and sat down, pulling her helmet off and pushing the loose strands of hair back off her face. 

"Feel better now, superstar? That extra couple minutes make you feel rejuvenated?" 

She looked up at Vetter who had a clearly amused look on her face. She grinned back at her, shaking her head. "I would feel even better if you stuck around so I could've gotten a couple more past you. Laps don't have the same thrill as filling the net with pucks."

Vetter shook her head with a small smirk on her face as loosened the straps on her pads. "You wish." She reached her hand out to let her left pad down slowly. "Next time, Hil. I'll stay tomorrow."

Meghan looked up from untying her skates a few seats away and shook her head at Jessie with a disapproving look on her face. "Oh, great. Now we're going to have to hear Knighter chirping for another couple days. Thanks Vetts, really appreciate it."

Jessie grinned at her knowingly as Hilary turned to look at Meghan. She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly as they made eye contact. Meghan looked back at her with the slightest hint of a raised eyebrow before turning her attention back to her skates. Hilary stared for a few moments longer before continuing undressing herself. 

Half an hour later, after a short team talk with Coach Stone, Hilary had her bag over one shoulder, her sticks in one hand and her keys in the other. She walked across the parking lot towards her car and looked up as saw Meghan putting her bag in the trunk of her car and pushing it shut. She noticed Hilary looking at her and turned to face her as if waiting for her to come over. 

Hilary slowly put her bag in her own car before walking over to meet her, eyes trained on her face the entire way. Meghan made eye contact with her at first, but then looked down and began shuffling her feet as if she were nervous. Hilary stopped when she was standing in front of her, a short distance separating the two. 

"You had a good practice Knighter. You were flying out there."

Hilary looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Meghan..."

"You were shooting well too. Getting better everyday. Good to see." Meghan continued as if she hadn't heard Hilary, eyes shifting under Hilary's unfaltering gaze. 

Hilary let out a frustrated breath. "Why do you do that?"

Meghan looked for a second like she was going to respond, but then her face set as it had before. "I would even say you could skip the extra time with Vetts. Give the girl a break, you know?"

Hilary narrowed her eyes like she had in the locker room and decided to play along. "Maybe. Do you want to come back to my place and watch some film? Go over some stuff?"

Meghan finally met her gaze and tilted her head. "Watch some film? Yeah, actually. That'd be great."

Hilary nodded with a smile and turned back to her car. "Alright, I'll see you there in 10 then." She smirked to herself as she got to her car and made the short drive to her house. As she pulled in her driveway, she waited until Meghan pulled in behind her and watched her in her rear view mirror. She watched as she turned her car off but left her hands on her steering wheel. It looked, from the rise and fall of her shoulders, as if she took a couple deep breaths. Hilary turned away and opened her own door, going to her trunk to pull her bag out before heading up the driveway to her door. She looked back and waved her hand over her shoulder, encouraging Meghan to come inside. She walked in and unpacked her stuff quickly into her spare room before heading back out to see Meghan step tentatively into the house and close the door behind her. 

She slipped her shoes off and took another step inside before turning to she Hilary walk out of the doorway. She stopped as Hilary continued forward towards her, not stopping once she reached her. Meghan took a couple quick steps back until the wall prevented her from going any further. Hilary brought her hands to Meghan's waist and pushed her gently against the wall as she brought her lips to her neck. Meghan closed her eyes for a second, leaning her head back, before opening them again. "Knighter... I.."

Hilary lifted her head to look her in the eyes when she didn't go on. "Meghan, why do you do that?"  
She repeated the question from before, more earnestly this time. Meghan looked down again, shifting against Hilary's grip. 

"What if someone sees us?"

Hilary couldn't help a smirk from spreading across her lips. "Meghan, come on. We're in my house."

"I mean, what if they saw us talking and then saw me follow you home."

Hilary nodded, keeping one hand on her waist and bringing the other one up to hold the side of Meghan's neck. She kissed her neck again and moved her lips up along her jawline as she spoke. "Meghan, nobody followed us to my house. Nobody noticed. But all you have to do is say the word, and I'll stop."

Meghan's eyes fluttered shut again as Hilary's mouth inched closer to her own. She slowed down when she reached her cheek, waiting for Meghan to answer her. She kissed right next to her lips and stopped with her lips hovering over Meghan's. She kept her eyes open, watching Meghan for any sign of discomfort. She waited a few seconds, breathing slowly, before Meghan breathed out and leaned forward to meet her lips. 

Hilary wasted no time in deepening the kiss, moving her lips in time with Meghan's. She pushed her tongue out gently and ran it along Meghan's bottom lip, hearing the softest of groans as she did. She circled her hand around Meghan's waist and pulled her backwards with her, angling her body towards her room. 

Meghan was still hesitant against her. Her lips were eager, but her hands were barely on Hilary, like she was afraid to touch her. Hilary turned them around and sat Meghan on her bed, breaking their lips apart. She reached down to grab the hem of Meghan's shirt. She didn't look away from Meghan's face, and Meghan, for the first time, didn't break their eye contact. She pulled her shirt up the slightest bit. "Can I?" Meghan paused for only a second before nodding and lifting her arms up. 

Hilary pulled her shirt over her head then leaned back down, wrapping an arm around Meghan's waist and pushing her further up the bed as she crawled on top of her. She brought their lips together again, rougher this time, more urgent. She spread her hand out on Meghan's naked stomach and start swirling circles with her thumb as she brought her hand further down. She felt Meghan begin to breath heavier underneath her as her fingers slid barely underneath the waist of Meghan's shorts. She brought her mouth back to her neck and pulled Meghan's shorts and underwear down with her free hand. 

She stroked her finger slowly and gently along the wet folds of Meghan's skin. She felt her shudder beneath her as she breathed out her nose. "Knighter. Just..." She trailed off as she pushed her head back against the pillow and raised her hips to push against Hilary's hand. 

Hilary looked down at Meghan, at her squirming body, and let out a frustrated noise that Meghan didn't seem to notice. She turned her full attention to her right hand and Meghan's rolling hips. She stuck a single finger in her roughly and pumped her hand fast, watching Meghan's face as she went. When she saw her stick her tongue out between her lips, she added another finger, quickening her pace still. Meghan's body began to shake, as Hilary's forearm started to burn. She ignored it as she used her left hand to push Meghan's sports bra up and brought her mouth down to run her tongue along Meghan's nipple. She could feel Meghan getting close, so she pumped her hand and curled her fingers at the same time that she dragged her nipple between her teeth. 

Meghan squinted her eyes shut and fisted her hands together as she came, letting out a breathy "Hilary" as her body shook against the bed. 

Hilary watched as Meghan's breathing slowly started to return to normal. She pulled her fingers out, and ran them gently up and down the dampness underneath her palm. She kept her eyes on Meghan's face, waiting for her eyes to open. When they did, Meghan looked back at her and let out a quiet laugh. 

Hilary smiled back at her and brought her mouth to Meghan's again, kissing her slower and more deeply than before. This time, Meghan ran her hands up the side of Hilary's body, under her shirt and against her skin. Hilary pulled back, looked down at her hand, then back up to her face. "See? Now was that so hard?"

"Hil."

A broad grin spread across Hilary's face at the sound of her name. She leaned down again to press her lips against Meghan's once, twice. 

Meghan smiled back and rolled her eyes. "No, no it wasn't."


End file.
